Complicado
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Ellos dos pelean. A cada rato. Todo el tiempo. Siempre. Era algo insoportable y difícil. Sería mucho más sencillo estar con cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, el amor no funciona de esa manera.
1. Quiebre

***Se tapa la cara de vergüenza* ¡Hola! ¿me recuerdan? Pues, al parecer Ron y Hermione me recordaban muy poco porque descortésmente abandonaron mi inspiración y no podía escribir nada sobre ellos :( Entonces, de repente sale una noticia de que Rowling dijo no se que tantas tonterías de que se equivocó, que no deberían estar juntos, que Hermy debió estar con Harry y yo... ¿¡WTF?! y de repente recordé cuanto amo esta pareja, pero aun así en vez de llegar ellos a mi mente llegaban sus hijos y demás integrantes de la 3 generación (son bienvenidos al fic de Aurea Pergamena, por cierto)... Y un día, de repente, Ron y Hermy volvieron y se instalaron con esta idea en mi cabeza. **

**Espero les guste. **

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling que por alguna razón ha decidido arrepentirse de crear a la mejor pareja en el mundo de la literatura fantástica. **_

* * *

**Complicado.**

_1. Quiebre_

En la vida hay cosas mucho peores que una pelea entre dos enamorados.

— ¡…me hablas como si no estuviera escuchándote! ¡No fue mi culpa que…!

— ¡…es que siempre te repito lo mismo y nunca me haces caso!

Sin embargo, parecía que ese día el mundo entero iba a acabarse y que todo el caos iba a colapsar dentro del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Era una suerte que años atrás, el retrato de Walburga Black hubiera sido retirado del salón, porque si no hubieran sido tres las voces que gritaban histéricas dentro de la residencia escondida para los muggles.

Hermione resopló muy fuerte y se recargó en el sofá. Ron cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada.

Había pasado más de un año desde la caótica batalla en la que ambos, desesperados y heridos, habían expresado su amor en medio de explosiones y hechizos asesinos. Después de pláticas incomodas y confesiones acompañadas de sonrojos, ambos habían entablado una relación que perduro incluso cuando Hermione regresó a Hogwarts y Ron comenzó a ayudarle a George en Sortilegios Weasley mientras estudiaba para convertirse en auror.

Durante esa época solo podían verse en las visitas que los alumnos de Hogwarts hacían a Hogsmade y era tan poco el tiempo que tenían para estar juntos que todo era maravilloso, romántico y ambos casi podían escuchar el canto de los pajaritos cada vez que se tomaban de las manos.

Con la graduación de Hermione y el ingreso de Ron en la Academia de Aurores, las cosas se habían puesto mucho más fáciles… Únicamente en cuanto al tiempo se refería, claro.

Y es que, gracias al entusiasmo de poder incluir _al fin_ la palabra "novios" en su relación, ambos habían olvidado un detalle _muy_ importante.

Peleaban.

Ellos dos peleaban. A cada rato. Todo el tiempo. Siempre.

Ron y Hermione eran dos personas que parecían estar diseñadas para discutir el uno con el otro, eso todo el mundo lo sabía. Eran demasiado diferentes como para llevar una relación en la que todo fuera paz y armonía, porque a ninguno se le daba bien eso de contenerse cuando algo no le parecía.

Todo lo demás estaba bien. Perfectamente bien.

La transición de "amigos" a "algo más" les había resultado sorprendentemente fácil de llevar. Resultaba gratificante conversar sobre temas que no tenían nada que ver con la seguridad de Harry Potter, y besarse o tener algún contacto físico no resultaba para nada incomodo…

De hecho esa parte era buena. _Muy buena._

Así que el único problema que verdaderamente habían tenido que enfrentar era ese.

Ellos dos peleaban. A cada rato. Todo el tiempo. Siempre.

¡En especial ahora que tenían más tiempo para estar juntos! Era increíble como las discusiones cada vez se volvían más constantes y ridículas.

—No tendrías por qué estar molesta —masculló Ron entre dientes.

—Tú no tendrías por qué ponerte así —rebatió Hermione soltando un bufido.

Aquel lluvioso día de octubre, los dos habían quedado en el Callejón Diagon para almorzar muy temprano, ya que durante el resto del día estarían bastante ocupados.

Hermione había llegado con minutos de anticipación a la cita, como de costumbre, y como Ron no aparecía por ningún lado, decidió ir a Flourish y Blotts a comprar el libro _"La historia detrás de la leyenda en la magia" _que recién había salido al mercado y que ella se moría por tener.

Se había tardado un poco más de lo esperado, gracias a la enorme fila de brujas y magos que buscaban comprar el libro antes que nadie, y para cuando al fin pudo volver al restaurante, Ron ya estaba esperándola en la entrada.

Resultó que se había retrasado gracias al viejo Kreacher, que había prendido fuego accidentalmente en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Entre él y Harry (ambos vivían en ese lugar desde que la guerra había terminado) habían apagado el incendio y Ron prácticamente había salido corriendo de la casa, creyendo que Hermione estaría molesta por la tardanza.

Ella le explicó el asunto del libro y ambos se disponían a entrar al restaurante para desayunar sin más complicaciones, cuando el mesero (que ya los conocía de antemano y sabía lo que seguramente iban a ordenar) les informó que los calderos de chocolate, que tanto le gustaban a Ron, se habían terminado hace pocos minutos.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para el estómago del muchacho, que tomó a su novia de la mano y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra más.

Ambos recorrieron casi la mitad del callejón, de local en local, buscando los benditos calderos y no dejaron de caminar hasta que Hermione revisó su reloj. Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo libre y todavía no habían probado bocado.

Ron estaba enfurruñado, pero seguramente Hermione habría podido mantener la calma, sino hubiera sido por un pequeño detalle… La bolsa de plástico en donde había guardado _"La historia detrás de la leyenda en la magia" _había desaparecido, olvidada en alguno de los tantos locales que habían visitado.

Y gracias a esa serie de acontecimientos, ambos habían terminado envueltos en una batalla campal a la mitad del salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, retrasados, hambrientos, sin libro nuevo y sin calderos de chocolate, gritándose y rebatiendo argumentos, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Ya debo irme —dijo Hermione tomando su bolso.

—Yo también debo irme —Ron entrecerró los ojos—. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, ¿no? Siempre haces lo mismo…

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —exclamó Hermione volviéndose—. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí discutiendo contigo? De todos modos, no vas a aceptar que…

— ¡No fue mi culpa que el dichoso libro se te perdiera!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca es tu culpa! Pero, no fui yo la que insistió en recorrer todo el callejón para encontrar…

— ¡No tendríamos que haber buscado los calderos si no me hubieras dejado esperándote, en primer lugar!

— ¡Si tu hubieras llegado a la hora que se suponía, yo no habría tenido que ir a buscar el libro que…!

— ¡Llegaste más temprano de lo que acordamos! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¿Cómo voy a saber yo que…?

— ¡Llegue temprano porque quería aprovechar el tiempo! ¡No fui yo la que…!

— ¡No fue mi intención! ¡No puedes culparme de…!

— ¿Sabes qué? Estoy verdaderamente cansada, Ronald.

—Pues, yo igual.

Tal vez fue porque ella lo llamó por su nombre completo. Tal vez fue por la frialdad con la que él había pronunciado esas palabras. No importaba. El ambiente se había vuelto mucho más tenso que antes. Los dos habían dejado de gritar y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Estaban furiosos el uno con el otro.

Estaban _cansados._

— ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? —preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio. Ron la miró sin comprender—. ¡Esto! Nuestras discusiones se han vuelto… No lo sé… Estas últimas semanas han sido tan… Cada vez discutimos más y más, y yo ya no quiero… Tal vez…

— ¿Tal vez qué? —preguntó Ron a la defensiva.

— ¡No lo sé! —Hermione se frotó las sienes—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

— ¿Con qué…?

— ¡Con nosotros! ¿Qué estamos haciendo tú y yo? Esto no está…

— ¿Qué? ¿No está funcionando? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme? —Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado—. Si te es tan insoportable estar conmigo…

—Yo no dije eso —Hermione volvió a morderse el labio. La voz le tembló un poco.

—Pues, nunca te escucho quejarte de otras personas, pero de mí…

—Tal vez lo mismo que tú te quejas de mí.

Silencio.

—Necesito pensar —dijo Hermione acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Tu siempre necesitas pensar —comentó Ron sentándose en el sofá.

Silencio.

—Bueno, uno de nosotros debe hacerlo —dijo Hermione desviando la vista.

Silencio.

—Entonces, avísame cuando termines —Ron agachó la cabeza—. Tal vez sea bueno que mientras tanto… Tal vez deberíamos… Deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para…

—Bien, estoy completamente de acuerdo —dijo Hermione con firmeza. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, para que él no viera que sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos—. Ya es tarde. Debo irme.

—S-si… —balbuceó Ron, impresionado por el poco efecto que sus palabras habían causado en ella—. Te acompaño a la puerta.

—Conozco el camino, gracias.

Hermione salió del salón a paso firme y en cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada, se limpió dos lágrimas que imprudentemente habían escapado de sus ojos. Cruzó la calle y al no ver a ningún muggle cerca, agitó su varita y desapareció rumbo al Ministerio de Magia.

Ron se quedó sentado en el sofá, pálido y con la cabeza gacha. Pasados unos minutos se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un pedazo de tarta que estaba en la mesa, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada de hambre. Dejó el bocadillo, entró en la chimenea y lanzó los polvos flú que lo llevarían a la Academia de Aurores.

Y en ese momento, ambos pensaron que _tal vez_, el tomarse un tiempo era la mejor decisión que podían haber tomado. Las cosas estaban poniéndose difíciles. _Muy difíciles. _Tal vez lo que ellos tenían era una de esas relaciones que simplemente no podían funcionar. No porque ellos no lo quisieran, sino porque no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

_Así de simple._

Después de todo, ellos dos peleaban. A cada rato. Todo el tiempo. Siempre.

Y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Porque Ron era todo lo que Hermione no era y viceversa. Y aunque pusieran todo su empeño en arreglar las cosas, siempre iban a terminar igual. No podía ser de otra manera. Eran demasiado diferentes, demasiado opuestos como para llevar una relación normal, tranquila y estable.

Tal vez, solo tal vez… _Deberían_ estar con otras personas más afines a ellos. Tal vez, así todo dejaría de ser tan complicado.

* * *

**No, tranquilos. No termina aquí. Será algo así como un mini-fic :) Mis dedos están algo torpes con Ron y Hermione por ahora, así que no sean duros... ¿Terapia de pareja? ¿seriously Rowling? Aun no lo supero!**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	2. Los Otros

_2. Los Otros_

Hermione caminó por los pasillos del ministerio sin detenerse, inclinando la cabeza de vez en cuando para responder a un _"¡Muy buenos días, señorita Granger!" _y tratando de acomodarse (sin éxito) los mechones de cabello que se le habían desprendido de la trenza que se había hecho en la mañana.

— ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! —exclamó al entrar en la sala de juntas del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Había cuatro hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa de roble: Bob Miller, el encargado de la División de Bestias; John Reeve, jefe de la División de Seres; Gerard Knoffler, de la División de Espíritus, y Hans Levitt, el muchacho que (al igual que ella) había sido seleccionado como pasante al terminar sus estudios.

—No se preocupe, señorita Granger, apenas comenzábamos —dijo Miller amablemente y señaló el asiento vacío que estaba junto al joven Levitt.

—Permíteme, por favor —dijo él levantándose rápidamente. Apartó la silla y esperó a que Hermione tomara asiento, luego la empujó hacia adelante.

—Gracias —dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

—Bueno, hemos revisado cuidadosamente la propuesta que nos envió, señorita Granger —dijo Knoffler entrelazando las manos frente a su cara—. Creemos que es buena, solo que… Bueno, ya sabe usted, es un paso muy grande.

Hermione asintió. Lo sabía, por supuesto. Salario mínimo para los elfos domésticos a cambio de ocho horas de jornada laboral. Claro que era un paso muy grande y ella estaba plenamente consciente de que iba a ser muy difícil que decidieran apoyar su propuesta si apenas y llevaba tres meses trabajando en ese departamento. Pero, valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no? ¡Se había pasado semanas preparándolo todo! Había cuidado cada letra, cada sección, cada insignificante detalle…

—… _y es que ni siquiera me miras cuando te enfrascas en eso._

—_Es importante, ya te lo dije, Ron. Les prometí a mis jefes que terminaría esto pronto para que pudieran revisarlo con calma._

—_Ya, ya. Me lo has dicho tantas veces que te juro que me lo he aprendido de memoria._

—Si me permiten opinar, señores —intervino Hans Levitt y Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en la conversación y olvidarse por un momento del _otro asunto_—. Creo que la propuesta de la señorita Granger es algo extremista, debido a la sociedad en la que vivimos, donde las costumbres y tradiciones resultan ser algo sumamente importante.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Sin embargo —continuó él y le dirigió una sonrisa—. Estoy totalmente dispuesto a apoyarla. Es, sin duda alguna, lo mejor que he leído en muchos años.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó ella sorprendida—. Muchas gracias, Hans.

—Estamos totalmente de acuerdo con usted, señor Levitt —dijo John Reeve asintiendo—. Es por eso que hemos decidido arriesgarnos y presentarle la propuesta a los directivos del ministerio.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Apoyamos su propuesta, señorita Granger —anunció Miller con una sonrisa—. Hemos firmado ya. Sin embargo, usted y el señor Levitt tendrán que repartir los documentos en los despachos de los directivos y explicarles un poco sobre el tema.

—También deberíamos de convocar a una sesión en la que usted exponga su propuesta frente a todos, señorita Granger —comentó Knoffler—. Algo más formal, ya sabe usted…

—El señor Levitt podría ayudarla a prepararlo todo—sugirió Revee y el muchacho asintió entusiasmado—. Será una buena tarea para ambos.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo Hans—. ¿Te parece si hoy mismo comenzamos a repartir la propuesta, Hermione?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, sin poder disimular la alegría que sentía—. Oh, muchas gracias. Les aseguró que haré lo que pueda para que…

—Debe tener claro, señorita Granger, que la propuesta aún no está legalizada —le dijo Miller encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, vamos a intentarlo.

—Y se los agradezco mucho.

Luego de discutir un par de asuntos más, Hermione y Hans salieron de la sala de juntas con varias carpetas entre las manos.

— ¡Felicidades! —dijo él cuando hubieron llegado a la pequeña oficina que compartían al final del pasillo—. Realmente te lo mereces.

—Gracias por apoyarme —dijo Hermione mientras él abría la puerta para dejarla pasar primero.

—Oh, ni lo menciones. Lo que dije fue verdad. Debes de estar muy feliz.

—Sí, desde luego…

Pero, mientras se sentaba en la silla que había detrás de su escritorio y ordenaba los papeles que tenía que mostrarle a los directivos, Hermione se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba tan feliz como debería.

Y todo era culpa de Ron, _por supuesto_.

Ahora que tenía la cabeza fría, realmente pensaba que había sido una buena idea eso de tomarse un tiempo. Ambos debían aclarar sus ideas, relajarse un poco y recapacitar sobre lo que realmente estaban buscando… Pero, ¿después qué? Hermione no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar una vez que ambos _pensaran las cosas._ Y ella odiaba no saber qué iba a pasar. Era una sensación de verdad horrible y normalmente era Ron quien causaba ese efecto en ella.

Además, ¿Cómo es que había pasado aquello? ¿En qué momento su relación se había convertido un problema? Parecía que entre más tiempo tenían para estar juntos, menos se soportaban. Y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en sus primeros días como prefectos en Hogwarts, hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando los dos eran adolescentes rodeados por un ambiente tenso, desacostumbrados a estar tanto tiempo sin Harry como intermediario. Durante ese tiempo, ambos habían tenido que aprender (luego de muchas, muchas discusiones) a convivir y les había resultado bien… ¡Bastante bien! ¿Pasaría eso de nuevo? ¿O habían llegado a un punto sin retorno en el que la única manera de no terminar odiándose era dejar de ser una pareja?

Tal vez lo único que necesitaban era algo que evitara las peleas… Pero, ¿cómo iba a estar Harry ahí presente todo el tiempo? No, era una mala idea. Su amigo muy apenas y soportaba las demostraciones de afecto que ambos mostraban de repente cuando estaban con él y además… ¡No! ¿Harry ahí metido todo el tiempo? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ya estaba comenzando a pensar locuras.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione? Te noto algo callada —comentó Hans mirándola de reojo desde su escritorio.

—Estoy bien.

_Tenía que estarlo. _Ron estaba en lo correcto. Lo mejor era que estuvieran separados por un tiempo, porque todo se había vuelto demasiado complicado. Es que… ¡Era tan _difícil _estar con él! Ni siquiera podía explicarlo con claridad, pero es eran tan distintos, tan opuestos… Le sería mucho más _sencillo _estar con cualquier otra persona.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Hans acercándose. Hermione asintió y se levantó del escritorio. Con su varita hizo levitar las carpetas que había acomodado y luego salió del despacho junto con su compañero.

— ¿Te parece si vamos por pisos? —preguntó Hans cuando estaban por entrar al ascensor y rápidamente se puso delante de ella para abrirle la puerta.

—Me parece bien —dijo Hermione entrando. El ascensor estaba vacío.

— ¿Cómo era esa línea de tu propuesta, Hermione? "La esclavitud es algo que no puede permitirse en una sociedad que presume de ser moderna. Los tiempos oscuros que hemos dejado atrás deberían de…"

—"… ser una prueba de lo que el exclusivismo puede causar en el mundo" —Hermione sonrió—. Si, exacto.

—Me gustó mucho. Se parece un poco a los textos que Mason hace en su libro de "Crónicas Vampíricas".

— ¡Es porque me base en ellos! —dijo Hermione impresionada—. Además, releí las entrevistas a hombres lobo que realizó durante sus viajes a Francia y también algunos testimonios de duendes que fueron escritos por…

—Andrews, seguramente —completó Hans devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Mi favorito.

Y de repente, algo se sacudió en el estómago de Hermione.

Había convivido con Hans Levitt por tres meses desde que ambos empezaron a trabajar en el departamento, compartían la pequeña oficina y hasta habían almorzado juntos un par de veces… Sin embargo, ella nunca había notado con claridad los dientes tan blancos que se asomaban detrás de esa sonrisa amable, ni los ojos profundos y castaños que brillaban bajo dos gruesas cejas negras.

—Llegamos —informó él, carraspeando.

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco y asintió. Las carpetas comenzaron a seguirlos, flotando detrás de ellos mientras caminaban por la primera planta del Ministerio de Magia, sonriendo.

* * *

—… por eso decidí que mis dos mejores alumnos pueden encargarse del caso a la perfección.

Harry y Ron asintieron, mientras el profesor Harrison les palmeaba la espalda con ánimo.

La tarea no era muy difícil: Una jugadora del Puddlemere United había estado recibiendo pergaminos anónimos con amenazas y ellos dos debían vigilarla hasta que se descubriera al culpable, que seguramente sería uno de esos fanáticos enloquecidos que buscaban un poco de fama.

En otras circunstancias, a Ron le habría parecido genial pasar todo el día en un entrenamiento de quidditch, pero ahora…

—_La verdad es que no me gustaría ir, Ron._

— _¡Estamos hablando de entrar al campo y conocer a los jugadores, Hermione! ¡Ginny consiguió esos pases y…!_

—_Ya, puedes ir tú si quieres. Pero, sabes que a mí eso no me gusta. _

No le gustaba sentirse así. Inquieto, tenso, culpable. Como si hubiese hecho algo de verdad muy malo. Y normalmente, era Hermione la que lo hacía sentir de esa manera, como si tuviera que ir corriendo a disculparse con ella cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, la situación en la que se había metido esta vez no iba a solucionarse con una disculpa. Había pasado lo que había pasado por una razón, ¿no? Él había propuesto tomarse un tiempo para pensar y Hermione había aceptado tan rápido, que Ron casi creyó haberle quitado la palabra de los labios… ¿Tomarse un tiempo para qué? No estaba muy seguro, pero es que las cosas se habían salido de control.

Admitía que a él le gustaba discutir con Hermione. Le gustaba mucho. Siempre que la hacía enfadar, su cara se llenaba de manchitas rojas, sus cejas se arqueaban y soltaba pequeños bufidos de exasperación que a Ron le parecían francamente adorables. Y a ella también le gustaba molestarlo, él lo sabía a pesar de que ella nunca lo había admitido en voz alta.

Las peleas eran algo propio de ellos dos, algo de Ron y Hermione, algo _suyo._

Pero de repente, las discusiones se habían vuelto reales, las palabras se habían endurecido y los reclamos habían dejado de ser divertidos. Entre más intentaban ser una pareja normal, tranquila y estable, más terminaban enfadados el uno con el otro. Ni siquiera entendía bien eso de _tomarse un tiempo_.

Ni siquiera entendía bien eso de _tomarse un tiempo. _¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué ya no eran una pareja? ¿O que si lo eran pero estaban muy enojados? ¿O que no lo eran pero, en algún determinado momento, iban a volver a serlo? ¿Quería eso decir que ya no iba a volver a besar a Hermione ni nada de _eso_? ¿Nunca en la vida?

—Ron, estás pálido —le dijo Harry arqueando las cejas.

—Estoy bien.

El estadio en donde los integrantes del Puddlemere United solían entrenar estaba ubicado a las afueras de Gran Bretaña, donde no había riesgo de que algún muggle se apareciera por ahí y notara las escobas voladoras o las pelotas que se movían solas (igualmente, si alguno se acercaba, únicamente podía visualizar una fábrica de alfombras abandonada).

El profesor Harrison los condujo por entre las gradas del estadio hasta que llegaron al campo. En el aire, los jugadores volaban a toda velocidad, haciendo que sus túnicas azules ondearan, confundiéndose con el cielo.

—Harrison —dijo un hombre robusto que se acercó a ellos cojeando.

—Gordon —dijo el profesor a modo de saludo—. Estos son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, los estudiantes que se quedaran hoy aquí para vigilar a tu muchacha.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh, es todo un honor! —exclamó Gordon estrechándoles la mano a ambos y mirando sin pena alguna la cicatriz de Harry. Los jugadores comenzaron a bajar de sus escobas y se acercaban con curiosidad—. ¡Hace mucho que quería conocerlos! ¡Es un honor, de verdad!

— ¿Quién es la chica, Gordon? —preguntó el profesor Harrison notando la incomodidad en el rostro de sus dos alumnos.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto… ¡Finn! ¡Finn, acércate!

La mueca de fastidio que había acompañado a Ron desde su discusión con Hermione fue sustituida por una de completo asombro.

La muchacha que se acercaba a ellos tenía el cabello largo, negro y brillante, facciones finas, los labios gruesos y unos ojos azules que combinaban a la perfección con su túnica de quidditch que (Ron lo notó bien) se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

_Perfectamente._

Harry le dio un golpecito con el codo y carraspeó.

—Soy Rebecca Finn —dijo ella saludando a ambos—. Entonces, ¿ustedes dos van a cuidarme hoy, verdad?

—Estaremos vigilando el perímetro, señorita Finn —dijo Harry asintiendo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Díganme Rebecca, por favor —los evaluó a ambos con la mirada y sonrió—. Y yo también los llamaré por su nombre, ¿de acuerdo? No me gustan las formalidades.

—Bueno, yo me retiro —dijo el profesor Harrison—. Cuídenla bien, muchachos.

El hombre que se llamaba Gordon le ordenó al equipo tomarse un descanso, mientras él volvía a mirar la cicatriz de Harry y comenzaba a hacerle preguntas sobre por qué había decidido convertirse en auror en vez de jugar quidditch (_¡Hubiera sido aceptado en el Puddlemere United de inmediato, señor Potter!)._

— ¡Que ridiculez! —dijo Rebecca Finn mirando a su entrenador con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No les molesta ser acosados a donde sea que vayan?

—Es extraño —admitió Ron encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, Harry se lleva la mayor parte.

—Es obvio que no viste las miradas curiosas del equipo cuando llegaste —señaló hacia el otro lado del campo, donde un par de chicas alzaban la cabeza para verlo mejor. Ron esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa—. Personalmente, no me gusta tratar así a la gente famosa, pero si a ti te gusta puedo fingir que soy una de tus admiradoras y comenzar a preguntarte qué se siente ser un héroe de guerra y todo eso.

— ¿Héroe de guerra? —Ron torció una sonrisa—. Por supuesto que no.

— ¡Oh, eres tan modesto!—Rebecca alzó las cejas—. Cualquiera pensaría que eres un creído después de todo lo que hiciste. Menos mal que no. Eso me gusta.

—Bueno, tú también… Eres… —farfulló Ron. De repente y sin saber por qué, se había puesto nervioso—. Eres bastante buena en el quidditch. Te vi jugando en el partido contra las Holyhead Harpies. Atrapaste la snitch tan rápido que…

—Buen juego, cierto —reconoció ella—. Tu hermana juega ahí, ¿verdad? Tiene buena técnica. ¿Eres tan bueno como ella?

—Pues, yo… A decir verdad…

— ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito?

—Chuddley Cannos.

— ¿Quieres decir que no eres seguidor del Puddlemere United? —exclamó ella llevándose una mano al pecho.

—No, bueno… Yo… En realidad… —las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas—. Son bastante buenos… Pero, es que… Yo no…

— ¡Relájate! —dijo ella riendo—. No tienes de que preocuparte. Los Chuddley Cannons han mejorado muchísimo desde aquel partido en el que Laurie atrapó la snitch en dos minutos. Aunque, tengo que admitir que le falta algo de técnica a Montgomery, pero con las jugadas de Garner y Swan conseguirán algunos puntos.

Y de repente, algo se sacudió en el estómago de Ron.

— ¡Bueno, vengan todos! ¡Dejen de holgazanear!

Harry había logrado zafarse de Gordon, quien (bastante resignado) llamaba al equipo a gritos. Rebecca le sonrió a Ron una vez más y luego se reunió con sus compañeros.

— ¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Harry acercándose a su amigo.

Ron se sobresaltó un poco y asintió, luego se dirigió a las gradas con Harry, aun compartiendo miradas cómplices con Rebecca Finn.

* * *

**¡Hola! Este capítulo estaba listo desde hace dos días pero no tenía internet, así que por eso lo subí hasta ahora... Mmmmm... NO ME ODIEN. Amo a Ron y a Hermy con todo mi corazón, lo saben. Son mi pareja favorita de todo el mundo mundial, pero... (siempre hay un pero) lo que pretendo plantear en este fic es que a pesar de que son una pareja extraordinaria, son diferentísimos y me parece increíble que no hayan tenido este tipo de problemas o que no haya habido algunas personas que... ya saben, "les llamaran la atención". **

**Díganme que opinan de Rebecca y Hans :) por favor.**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo gracias por todos sus comentarios y pues... Emmm... No me odien demasiado XD **


End file.
